


Playing with Fire

by DinasEmrys



Series: Colorful Romance: RWBY Love Stories [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Berserk Button, Bodyguard!Yang, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinasEmrys/pseuds/DinasEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss asks for something she's wanted to try with her bodyguard/lover for some time: sex while Yang's semblance is active.<br/>Freezerburn Smut, with Bodyguard!Yang in her berserk mode. A pseudo-sequel to Bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

“You’re sure about this?”

Weiss nodded, her head bobbing nervously. “I'd like to try it, if you’ll let me.”

Yang ran a hand down her braid, feeling the silken rope with her fingertips. Her hair was her pride and joy, and what Weiss was asking to do …. She knew Yang had every right to say no, that the older woman had to be nervous about the idea. She wouldn't push, but if Yang said yes .... She really hoped Yang would say yes. With her family gone and the servants sent home, this was their one chance to try this, the one time they wouldn't have to worry about muffling her cries. God, she wanted Yang to make her _scream_.

“Okay.”

Weiss reached up, taking ahold of the taller woman’s blazer, and pulled. The blonde let the thin cloth slide off her arms, watching Weiss as the younger woman disrobed her.

It was tradition, their tradition, and had been since the first time they had slept together. Weiss would undress her lover, laying the clothes gently aside before moving on, undoing the braid that held the rebellious blonde hair into some version of professionalism. Only after waves of gold cascaded through Weiss’ fingers would Yang move to touch her.

Not tonight. Tonight was _different_. Weiss stopped with the jacket, taking just enough time to unbutton Yang’s shirt, wanting to see the blonde’s chest peek out. She paused, taking a moment to enjoy the sight, before moving onto the braid. They both knew she was jealous of Yang’s body, preferring the tall, curvy woman to her own smaller frame. It was something that Yang was constantly trying to change – she preferred smaller women herself, and wasted no time reminding Weiss how attractive she found her.

The braid came next, untied into messy streams of gold falling across her shoulders. Looking up at the gorgeous, muscled woman who had agreed to share her bed, Weiss nodded, and smiled. Her bodyguard leaned down, hand coming up to lift the heiress’ chin. Yang kissed her, warm and strong against the smaller woman. Weiss ran her hands through long blonde hair, still curled from being bound in the braid her bodyguard always wore for work. The strands trickled through her fingers, long and silky, and so, so bright. It always surprised her how Yang could be so warm. It was like kissing the sun.

Yang broke the kiss, her nose still brushing against Weiss’. “Whenever you’re ready ... and _if_ you’re ready.”

Weiss nodded and kissed her again. Just as Yang was starting to lean into her, she gathered a handful of the sun-colored stands into her fingers, and pulled.

The blonde’s head jerked a little, the strands going taught as Weiss yanked her back. Weiss waited, unsure if she needed to pull again, to taunt the bull one more time.

She needn't have worried. Red swirled immediately in those violet eyes, Yang’s semblance surging instinctively at the violation. The change thrilled her; watching the lilac eyes change had always been a guilty pleasure of hers, although this was the first time those blood-red eyes had been aimed at her.

Yang looked down at the heiress for a moment, her eyes piercing into the younger woman. Weiss stood there, shivering as those crimson pools raked across her body, making her bodyguard look more a predator than a protector. Gone was the playfulness, the concern. The red was all that remained, rage and lust. She shook. It was almost frightening, but damn, was it _hot_.

The blonde crashed down on her, their lips slamming together as Yang sought to claim her. Weiss almost tried to pull away, the sheer force of the older woman bearing down on her making her heart pound. Her hands were jerked up, captured in a grip strong enough to bruise, pinning her firmly against the wall. The blonde’s free hand was already under her shirt, unhooking her bra and groping her chest. A knee rose, forcing its way between Weiss’ thighs until it rubbed against her pussy. She gasped into Yang’s mouth, her hips already grinding on the invading limb.

Yang pulled away, kissing Weiss’ neck briefly before teeth bit down into her shoulder. Weiss whimpered, fighting to hold back her voice from the feeling of Yang leaving her mark. They’d had an agreement after their first time – no marks where anyone might see them. On Yang it wasn't much of an issue. Her dark suits left little skin visible, and Weiss had left quite a few scratches here or there. Even if they were noticed, no one would comment on the woman being sexually active. They had to be more careful with Weiss. A discovered bite or scratch would lead to questions – and neither particularly wanted the relationship to end with Yang being fired. Not that they wouldn't find ways to see each other – but her father would never allow Yang to stay by her side.

Apparently that agreement was to be forgotten tonight, and Weiss took some pleasure in the idea of having something that said she was taken. That she was Yang’s, just as much as the ridiculously muscled blonde was hers.

Her reverie was broken as Yang slammed her against the desk, Weiss’ jaw knocking painfully on the hard, dark oak. Her shirt was ripped open, leaving her smaller breasts to rub against the wood as Yang shoved her skirt up past her hips. Gone was the older woman’s gentleness, the way that she always made sure that Weiss – the younger, less experienced of the two – felt comfortable, relaxed.

Her arms were yanked behind her back, almost painful in the blonde’s strong grip. She was trapped, pinned against the wood by the stronger woman’s arms. Weiss struggled, just to see if she _could_ get free. The only response was more pressure from Yang, crushing her mercilessly into the desk. She was trapped. Helpless. Yang could do anything she wanted and Weiss would be completely unable to stop her.

Oh, god. Yang was going to do _anything_ she wanted. She was glad her face was buried against the dark paneled desk. She didn't want the older woman seeing how much was blushing. The idea of the blonde controlling her, _using_ her....

She was so glad Yang had agreed to let her try this. Weiss loved the few moments they managed to claim for themselves, made all the more secretive once she had convinced Yang that this wasn’t some infatuation with her protector – that she truly cared about the older woman. Her bodyguard had been annoyingly obtuse, finally requiring Weiss to practically throw herself at the blonde to make her notice. Yet it had been more than worth it; in these past few months, Weiss felt more loved than she could remembering being in a long time. She knew Yang stayed by her side not just because it was her job, but because she genuinely worried about the younger woman’s safety. She knew Yang would protect her, not for some paycheck signed by her father, but because Weiss was _hers_.

She loved being _hers_.

Then there was the one time she had seen Yang really fight, her eyes gone red with rage and fury, pounding the fear of god into a man who had dared to threaten her charge. Those red eyes. She’d wanted that woman, wanted her as much as she wanted Yang. She loved Yang, loved her more than she could ever admit to the older woman, but that dark, angry version was just ...  _hot_.

Claws raked down her back, and Weiss arched into the touch, little lines of fire searing through her skin and making her moan. Yang reached the end of her spine, the nails coming away from her skin in a flourish, only to rake down her back again as Yang kissed her neck.

Weiss yelped as a broad hand slapped her ass, ice-blue eyes wide with shock. Her parents, distant as they were, had never disciplined her with more than the odd speech about disappointment and revoked privileges. If any of the nannies, nurses, or tutors they’d hired had ever put so much as a hand on the young heiress, they would have been fired immediately, if not completely ruined by the Schnee family in retribution.

It was the first time someone had hit her. Had, she blushed at the thought, _spanked_ her.

She wanted Yang to do it again.

Oh, god. Was this a _thing_? They were going to have a long talk after this. The idea of Yang smacking her, punishing her ....

Weiss was wetter than she liked to admit, the blonde’s little warm-up helped along by the nails clawing across her skin. She knew Yang could see everything by this point, her clothes long abandoned in Yang’s mission to mark her. She was wet and willing, fidgeting with anticipation.

Weiss yelped when the first thrust came without warning, ragged and rough, piercing deep into her. Yang’s fingers felt bigger than the times before, spreading her wider, filling her deeper. Was she using _three_? The older woman had only ever used two fingers on Weiss, claiming she didn’t need force to make the younger woman moan.

It was sweet, if a little patronizing. She might not look like much compared to her bodyguard, all sharp angles and thin limbs, but Weiss wasn’t about to shatter from too strong a touch. Still, Yang was always gentle, careful never to put too much pressure on the smaller woman, careful not to smother or crush her the few times the two had been able to actually sleep beside each other.

It was a little annoying, really. Cute, and sweet, but annoying.

Yang thrust again, dragging a moan from Weiss’ throat, settling into a bruising rhythm that made her hips shake. Her toes strained to touch the carpet. Her legs were barely supporting her and still she felt like they could barely hold her weight. Her lover pounded into her, fingers slick as she pressed against the younger woman’s g-spot, pressing and pushing far harder than she ever did.

One particularly had thrust made Weiss’ legs give out, and she collapsed completely onto the desk. Her legs twitched and dangled behind her, flinching and curling with each thrust. Yang’s other hand toyed with her clit, rolling the bundle of nerves, sending sparks behind Weiss’ eyes until she gave.

Weiss came, her voice a ragged moan as she coated Yang’s pumping hand. The dutiful blonde kept going, dragging it out, letting the orgasm last as long as it could. Eventually, Weiss calmed, her high starting to fade, feeling particularly sensitive so soon after cumming. Weiss waited for Yang to pull out, to hold her and kiss her and bask in the afterglow of loving her.

Yang didn't stop.

She whimpered as Yang fucked her, fingers slamming into her core with abandon. It was too soon, too fast. She was still getting over her last climax and every thrust felt like fire searing her insides. Yang squeezed her clit and Weiss nearly screamed. The older woman touched her with the flames, making her hips flinch and twitch with pain and pleasure, caught between trying to escape and bucking back into Yang’s fingers.

She came again, limp from the effort of trying to support herself.

“Yang,” she moaned, trying to force some air into her voice. “Yang!”

Yang slowed, the bruising pace dying down into gentle strokes until Weiss finished. Finally, she slid out, leaving the heiress to twitch involuntarily as her hips tried in vain to come back under her control.

A hand grabbed at her knee, pulling until Weiss rolled over onto her back. Yang loomed over her, red eyes still gleaming in the dim room. She leaned in, kissing her hard enough to bruise her lips, then extended her hand. Yang was slick with Weiss’ juices, strings stretching between her fingers.

Seeing what the blonde wanted, Weiss took the fingers in her mouth, licking her juices from the blonde’s hand. She’d tasted herself before, usually after Yang went down on her – something both of them enjoyed to the fullest. Still, being made to clean her own mess off Yang ....

“I hope you’re ready, because we are nowhere near done,” the blonde growled, pulling her last finger from Weiss’ lips.

Her third climax came with Yang’s teeth grazing her clit as the blonde sucked and licked, rough hands holding her legs above the blonde’s shoulders while Weiss sat on the desk. The next was with Yang atop her, the blonde’s pussy pressed against her lips while Yang ate her out. Her last was on all fours, slowly collapsing into the carpet as her strength gave out, unconsciousness taking her as she screamed Yang’s name.

* * *

Weiss woke to find her head resting in her lover’s lap, the blonde leaning back against the pillows of the bed. One hand ran through her hair, petting the back of her head and kneading her scalp. She leaned into the caress before reaching for Yang’s hand and kissing her palm.

The blonde smiled down at her, eyes back to their normal lilac. “You okay? I wasn't too much?”

Weiss kissed her calloused hand again, lacking the strength to raise her head from the blonde’s leg. “You were perfect.” She tried to push herself up, her arms still sore and stiff. Yang caught her as she fell, pulling her up until Weiss was sitting in her lap. “Are you okay?”

Yang nodded. “So, was it what you thought it’d be?”

She nodded into the older woman’s shoulder, bone-tired and exceptionally happy. “Definitely something for special occasions. But after all this, you have to let me do the work next time.”

Yang beamed, her grin dazzling and warm, reminding Weiss why she loved this big, berserker goofball. She couldn't have asked for anyone better.


End file.
